


Nightmare Shift

by ClownfuckinAround



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, FaceFucking, Mentions of Breeding, Oneshot, Public Sex, Public blowjob, Rough Sex, anyways this happened because i got horny while i was at work, dubcon, feral bastard pennywise, im dabbing unapologetically right now, more self indulgent garbage, punish fuck, there might be a part two in the works for this one eventually who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClownfuckinAround/pseuds/ClownfuckinAround
Summary: Pennywise pays a little visit to Reader-chan (aka me lmfao) during a Dullsville night at her factory job. Things get a lot more interesting.





	Nightmare Shift

Work is pretty slow. Her line is moving without so much as a hitch tonight and there's nothing but the mechanical whir of the machines to keep her company for now, her coworker having gone off to lunch break almost an eternity ago. In her lone corner of the bay she sings aloud to herself as music plays around the speaker at her neck, the only thing to keep her interest as the assembly line chugs along at the steady and relentless pace of a runaway train. The words she's memorized by heart are leaving her throat with all the passion and charisma of a professional stage performer, since there is no one around to witness her enthusiasm (or so she thinks), adding a little skip to her step here and there as she moseys around her station, making her rounds like clockwork and attending to various little duties as they crop up in their own time.

She gets lost in the rhythm of the work as the minutes tick by; another tray here, another fault code there, easy fixes all around and no real major disturbances so far. By now its already past 2 in the morning, and her shift has already reached its halfway point. She should be going to lunch pretty soon now... She glances at the overhead clock as she so often does, relieved to find the night progressing at such a lively pace but still eagerly awaiting the arrival of the morning so she can rest her weary legs at long last. She didn't bring anything to eat unfortunately (sleep-addled brain be damned), but she could at the very least take comfort in the guarantee of a spot to sit for a glorious half hour allotment. Better than nothing, she supposed.

Just then without another thought in her idle mind, she hears a plinking sound on the hard concrete floor behind her, disproportionately loud considering the sheer volume of the machines (and the cacophonous noise of her favored hardcore punk station) that surround the area. She regards the cause of the noise with rather wary curiosity, turning on her heel to examine it. An initiator bulb that must have fallen out of the bowl somehow stares at her from the ground, laying there innocuously as if to say "...wasn't me, pal." She finds herself rather perplexed when she dips forward to examine the little plastic bin that reasonably should have caught the wayward piece, but the confusion quickly turns to panic in her throat as two freakishly long hands envelop her shoulders from behind. She yelps and turns back around, greeted by the sight of... Him. His height, well above 7 feet, easily dwarfs her comparably petite 5 1/2 foot stature as he leers down at her with an impish grin, bells jingling on his suit as he makes slowly toward her trembling form. _ Pennywise. _

  
"Hi there, little thing! Pennywise missed you, wanted to check in on his little pet and make sure she's behaving herself while she's at work."

By all accounts she should really be used to this by now. Pennywise had a habit of catching her at the worst times, and she'd grown rather accustomed to looking over her shoulder every now and then, almost feverishly, always trying to anticipate his next arrival. But no matter how she tried, she could never seem to sense him until it was too late, a mouse blind to the snake in her midst until he's already coiled around her, constricting the life out of her and stealing her very breath away. Her mouth is dry.

  
"...Have you eaten yet tonight?" Its spoken in a cautious tone. She tries to inch away from him without his notice, but he's far too observant, matching her step for step as his grin spreads further across his face. The red lines of his makeup betray his not-so-subtle change in expression as he wags a gloved finger at her playfully, drool coming down in heavy viscous drips from the corners of his mouth. 

  
"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that, precious. To tell the truth, I'm more concerned if _ you've _ eaten. Pennywise wants you to be strong, wants you to keep up your energy. Can't be slacking on the job, lovely thing, you need to be able to perform to the best of your ability. Need energy for later, energy for other things..."

  
Her cheeks go red, instinctively catching the implication of his words, and she squeaks when he ruffles a teasing hand through the top knot on her head before snatching her arm for his own inspection without warning. His fingers dance down the length of her forearm before he curls his surveying digits around her ring finger and holds it up for her to see, the beginnings of a pout forming on his lips. He seems to have forgotten his other concern for the moment, choosing instead to address something else.

  
"I don't see your ring, pet. Where have you put it?"

  
Her heart frosts over with fear and she stumbles over herself, trying to phrase her words in a way that was least likely to get her in even more trouble. She wants to back away more but she's rooted to the spot, anchored to him through his hold on her hand. She doesn't dare pull on it.

  
"I... I can't wear rings at work, Penny. T-they won't let me."

  
"I thought I told you never to take it off." His voice is darker now, and the change in tone is palpable. It scares her more than anything.

  
"I-"

  
"You're _ mine _ , little girl. I gave you that ring so no one would forget. So _ you _ wouldn't forget. And you've taken it off, disobeyed me."

  
"I'm- I'm sorry--"

  
His free hand snares her chin, tilting it up forcefully so he can stare headlong into her frightened hazel eyes, doe-like and wide like saucers now. 

"Quiet, naughty girl. Now tell me, who do you belong to?"

  
"Y-you..."

  
"Exactly right, pretty thing. Every part of you belongs to me. Your mouth, your ass, your cunt, even your pretty little finger. All mine."

  
"Y... Yes..."

  
"And I should be able to do what I want, whenever I want with what belongs to me, isn't that right precious?"

  
Her mind isn't keeping up with him, so terrified that her consciousness now moves at a snail's pace. She agrees without thinking, because really, what else could she do?

  
"...Yes, Pennywise."

  
"That's what I thought."

  
With no further warning he turns her around and shoves her into the cabinet behind her, eliciting from her a pained and startled yelp. He pins her against the cold metal of one of the drawers as he wastes no time yanking her leggings down to her trembling knees, preparing her for the writhing member that thrashes against the silk of his crotch, fighting to break free of its confines.  
Her heart is racing with terror and panic. She cries out, a shrill and futile protest against his will, struggling and squirming, trying vainly to free herself from his unyielding grip. 

"Penny please! Someone could see!"

  
"And if they do they will know just who you belong to, before I tear apart their entrails and devour them whole. Do not worry, pet. Do not worry your pretty little head, Pennywise will take care of it."

  
This only urges another frightened sob to escape her throat as she hurriedly scans the entrances and exits of the bay to make sure no one pays unfortunate witness to this sordid state of affairs that unfold, swallowing another as he rips her panties clean away, discarding them god knows where and leaving her open to his hungry, lascivious gaze. The telltale sound of ripping silk behind her is her only warning before his monstrous cock presses against her from behind, drooling with its own sickly ichor that he uses as a crude lubricant for the unprepared tightness of her cunt. He rolls his hips against her ass, slicking her up and teasing her slit with the tip of that curious tentacle, and with no further preparation he pushes inside her in one brutal, filling thrust, slotting a massive hand over her mouth when she cries out in pain and shock underneath him.

  
"Quiet, pet, I thought you didn't want anyone to see us? Mmm, what a shame that would be... Having to eat your little friends because they've seen too much... Do you think you could bear to have that on your conscience, precious girl?" 

He's moving in and out of her in a steady rhythm now, purring at the way her sobbing protests are muffled in his hand, finding it so delicious and oh so irresistible. It fuels his carnal desire, makes him go harder, faster. Pressing her into the cabinet, making hollow thuds against the cold industrial wall with each unforgiving push of his hips, relishing in the way she offers such little resistance now, even starting to ease back into the pace he sets as she finally accepts it.

  
"Could you bear to be the reason your friends meet such a grisly fate? Hmmmm? Noisy little girl... Your mouth will get you into trouble one of these days..." 

  
He smacks her ass just to elicit a response, letting out a burst of delighted giggles when she shrieks into his hand like a kicked dog.

  
"Shhhh, shhhhhhhh..." He coos down at her. It's not meant to console her, it never is. It's just another game he plays, another way to mock her and add insult to injury, degrade her even more by undermining her suffering, knowing how to play her own body against her in the most despicable of ways. She shudders weakly, letting a wave of shameless pleasure rise up and wash over her as she tries her best to swallow the pain and move with his rhythm, choosing now to steer into the skid rather than fight him every step of the way. It was pointless anyway. Despite it all, however, she cannot stop herself from continuing to pant whimpered inanities into his hand, such sweet noises that make his chest swell with perverse pride to hear, to know that it is him and only him that can make her so desperate and wanton with need, singing his muffled name like a pretty little caged bird.

  
"Shhhh, my pretty girl... I know, I know..." 

Merciless thrusts juxtapose the soft, soothing tone of his voice as he works her open, holding her steady with one hand around the warmth of her hip and the other holding her hair in a rein-like vice grip. The clamor of the idle machines is enough background noise to keep these unsavory developments somewhat hidden, but not enough to assuage her fears of being seen. He knows it too, feeding on her fear and her paranoia as he takes what is his, what was given to him so long ago. Smacking her ass again, he purrs with delight when her cunt tightens reflexively around his shaft, possessively stroking his hands down her thighs as he rumbles out a blissful growl in her ear, humming into her pleased insectile chitters.

“Such wide lovely hips you have, my pet. Perfect for childbearing, don't you think? Mmmmmm, how perfect you'd look, full with me and my pups, the mother of my brood… You were made for this, girl, made to take me all the way to the hilt, to let my seed flow inside you until there is nothing left, until I take root…”

He nips at her neck, enjoying the startled gasp that comes out of her, taking his abuse just as she was born to like the perfect little pet that she is.

“Not here… Not here, _ please _ not here…” Her hushed words are frantically spoken under her breath, a prayer to no one in particular.

“Shhhhhhhh…. Shhh, pet...” He strokes at her hair tenderly before his fist tightens around her ponytail, yanking her head around to meet his fierce, predatory stare. His yellow eyes gleam with wicked sincerity, making promises he has yet to speak aloud.

“You don't make the choice of where, little one.” He suddenly pulls out of her cunt mid-thrust and throws her to the floor, looming over her as she hits the ground with a thud, groaning and whimpering on the cold concrete below him.

“_ I _ make the choice of where. I make all of your decisions. Don't forget, you belong to _ me. __I own you. _ If I want to stuff you full right here on this factory floor, there is not a thing in the world you or anyone else could say or do to stop me.” He yanks her limp body from the floor and hoists her up so she faces him, trapping her between the cabinet and his imposing form as he slips into the wet slickness of her cunt again, locking unflinching eyes onto her own as he holds her frightened gaze and strokes the color of her cheek almost gently.

“Not now, perhaps… But maybe later…Yes, later, when we are all alone, not a soul to interrupt us…” 

He licks his obscenely long and prehensile tongue up the side of her cheek, tasting her tears as he begins to rut up into her again, resuming his furious pace and immediately coaxing a new stream of needy mewls from her chest as she melts into each buck of his hips. Her hands grip the broadness of his shoulders tight, her arms eventually wrapping around his collared neck as she unconsciously does everything in her power to pull him closer to her, falling deeper into a pit of ecstasy he's cast her into with hardly a flick of his wrist, so effortlessly that she can't help but think in this moment that she really was made for this. Made to belong to this powerful, selfish beast, letting him fuck her to near insanity until she breaks down into absolutely nothing, reducing her to mere putty in his gloved hands until all she can do is sob his name like a broken record. 

She lets her head loll forward into his chest, finding strange comfort in his alien heartbeat as he fucks her closer and closer to completion, rolling a deft and despicably clever thumb over her neglected clit so she has no choice but to come undone under his cruel and merciless ministrations. His other hand cups under her ass for support as he bounces her on his cock, his lips quirking into a smile dripping with smug satisfaction at how vulnerable she's so quickly become, letting her bunched leggings dangle off the ankle of one boot as she wraps her legs tightly around his midsection in yet another desperate bid to bring him closer still. 

He cannot resist it, her wanton little charms, gripping her tighter as emerging black talons dig into the meaty flesh of her backside, his more animalistic qualities starting to bleed through his features and his increasingly unhinged behavior as he ruts in and out of her endlessly like a dog in heat. He seeks his own selfish pleasure at all costs regardless of the inherent risk to his fragile human mate, crushed between his impossibly dense form and the wall of the cabinet behind her and singing such wonderful praises to the god before her in the form of frantic hitching whimpers in her throat.

“I know you're close, little one...” He growls into her ear. “Don’t waste time, they could walk back in at any second… Hurry...Hurry, precious girl…”

This is the only threat she needs before her body pitches her over that final abyss. She clenches down on him as an agonized wailing sob breaks free from her vocal cords, convulsing in his arms as he fucks her viciously through her orgasm, not stopping for a second to accommodate those sensitive nerves crying for an end to such harsh and unrelenting stimulation. He snarls, rolling his hips through one, two, three more thrusts, and then without warning he drops her to the floor, sparing no sympathy for her weak shuddering frame as she hits the floor with another yelp, still twitching and recovering from the aftermath of her climax.

“Get up. On your knees. _ Now _, pet, I won't tell you twice.” 

As she obeys his command without a second thought, he rubs her shaking shoulders through the cotton of her t-shirt, a satisfied purr rumbling through the broadness of his chest at how quick she is. He’s trained her so well already, to be so pliant and receptive to his wicked little games, taking his abuse and cruelty without question and allowing him to degrade and humiliate her without so much as an ounce of resistance. She looks oh so perfect down there, at his feet just as she was meant to be, staring up at him with those delicate tear-filled hazel eyes, awaiting her next instruction with bated breath like the perfect little toy she’s become. He has to resist the delicious urge to take her again, right then and there on the cold factory floor, stopping only to remove any unfortunate passerby who might happen to walk in on their lewd activities. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. He _ was _ hungry, after all…

“Yessssss, good girl… So good for me…” Another stroke here, another pet there. It lulls her into a false sense of security, placates her, so easily manipulated that he wants to laugh, but still he coos down at her. Then, without warning, those claws are back, sinking through the soft fabric of her shirt and into the soft meat of her shoulder blade, making her wince as a new stream of tears well in her eyes. His fangs, eternal rows of gleaming sharp teeth, dripping endless rivers of drool, have also come out to play. He smirks down at her, filthy promise glinting darkly in those devious golden eyes.

“Open your mouth, sweetling.”

“I-I... P-Pennywise--”

“How else will you eat, little thing? Pennywise can't let his precious pet go hungry… Oh no, that wouldn't do, would it? Such a silly girl, forgetting to bring food...” He tsks patronizingly, taking giddy delight in the way her cheeks flare up at being called such demeaning things, his fingers ghosting gently over the heat of her face. “Its up to me to feed you now, make sure you have your strength...”

He snags her chin again. “Now open up.”

A hesitant glance from those skittish eyes and then she silently does as she's told, slowly, her lips trembling. He rears his hips back and fills her mouth with that writhing tentacle in one push, ramming it down her throat until she's choking, sputtering, struggling to breath through it all. He sets a moderate and steady pace, thrusting into her mouth, letting his long slick cock glide over her tongue with reckless abandon as he keeps one hand on her shoulder and the other rooted in the mess of curls atop her head. He grunts and growls, sounds of undeniably feral pleasure coming out of him like the loud purring of a car's engine, interrupted by the occasional lilting coo encouraging her timid ministrations as he fucks her mouth.

She can feel him getting closer or, rather, she can sense it, seeing it in the way his strokes get more frantic and uneven, his snarls becoming more guttural, spittle flying from his lips hitting her face like shrapnel as the edges of his yellow eyes boring down at her bleed with a hostile, seething red. If all these indicators weren't enough there's also the telltale throb of his cock pulsing against her taste buds, the calm before the storm, warning her of what's to come. She dreads it; so utterly mortified by the very idea of such a thing that repulses her to her very core, but she doesn't dare stop moving her lips over his alien member, fearing the consequences of foolishly angering him in his current state. She rolls her tongue underneath his shaft with long, thorough strokes, trying her best to accommodate his size and breath through it all as she works her way up and back again, finding a rhythm to suit her racing heartbeat as she takes him all the way to the base. She’s fueled now more than ever by desperate desire to finish this impromptu play session before anyone can come in and see her in such a disgusting state of undress, on her knees and neglecting her responsibilities in the worst possible way. All she can think about is how terrified she is of being discovered like this, having to explain herself or… Even worse, having no power over what her cruel owner would undoubtedly do to remedy such a compromising situation. The terrifying scenario plays over and over in her head like a broken record, the same paralyzing loop that keeps her rooted to the spot, unable to break away from him no matter how much she wishes she could.

Her thoughts are suddenly interrupted by Pennywise’s hand jerking harshly in her hair, yanking her face forward as the first sickly warm rush of fluid rushes from the tip of his cock into her waiting mouth, forcing her to swallow it as hot tears bead in her eyes from the suffocation and utter lack of breath. The machines appear to fall silent as a growl not unlike an earthquake seems to shudder up from the ground beneath her, turning into a fearsome roar as he reaches the height of his own pleasure, seed rushing down her throat like an unforgiving current.

**“Take it, pet. Swallow it all, don’t you ** ** _dare_ ** ** waste a drop.”**

These are words that he doesn’t speak aloud, instead allowing them to infiltrate her broken mind like murky ink spilled over a clean sheet of paper. She has no choice like this, forced to swallow mouthful after mouthful of his cum for what seems like eternity until it seems she may very well drown in it. She notes the taste as being pleasantly sweet to her own surprise, almost hearty as she drinks down as much as she can manage, excess mixed with drool dribbling down over her chin and her exhausted jaw as she mentally begs for an end to it all. And just like that he pulls away from her mouth, as if having heard her desperately pleading thoughts and choosing in that moment to be merciful, his reward for good behavior perhaps. She collapses forward onto her hands, coughing, sputtering and heaving so as to recover the air she’s been denied so long, greedily gulping it down like a man in the desert who’s discovered a puddle of blissful, cooling water. Her stomach is full, and when she looks up, he’s gone.

She jumps to her feet, frantically pulling up her leggings and adjusting her topknot when she hears the handle on the door behind her start to turn. To her own relief, its merely her coworker back from break, wearing an apologetic face that she hardly registers. Their words are muffled to her ears, as though she’s sunk to the bottom of the ocean and can only make out the bare implications of sound on the surface of the bobbing water.

“I’m back, sorry I took a little longer than I meant to...Hey, are you okay?”

She snaps back to attention, shivering as she grabs her hoodie off the top of the cabinet, slipping it on as her minds races for words, any words to explain herself.

“Y-yeah, yeah I’m fine, just starving.” She lies, making for the door. Her knees almost buckle underneath her as she grips the handle, trying desperately to get the fuck out of dodge before they have the chance to notice anything is seriously amiss with her behavior.

“Alright, well, have a good time okay?”

She doesn’t look back. “Will do!” And then she slips out of the door to the bay, out into the cold nighttime air again. She drags her sore and battered body into the break room, sinking into a chair at long last as she takes a deep shuddering breath in through her nose and out through her mouth. Thankful that the nightmare has finally come to an end, she rests her weary head against the chilled glass of the window beside her, but her blood runs cold when that sickeningly sweet voice speaks into her consciousness again, bubbling up from the recesses of her mind. It appears he never left after all.

**“That was fun, sweet thing, but we’re not finished yet. After all, we’ve got a ** ** _whoooooooooole_ ** ** half hour to ourselves now, haven’t we?”**

She swallows, closing her eyes tight, a shaky whimper leaving her throat as those familiar gloved digits dance up the length of her shoulder blade to stroke her cheek again from behind.

Looks like the nightmare isn’t over just yet.


End file.
